The invention relates to a coil former for a high-voltage transformer, having winding chambers for high-voltage coil sections axially adjacently arranged on a central hollow body and separated from one another by flanges. The coil sections have connection ends which are guided to connection pins on a connection strip, the flanges being provided with passage slots which extend from winding chamber to winding chamber.
Transformer coil formers of this kind are known, for example from DE-A- 2 655 607. Using a plurality of winding chambers for high-voltage coil sections, the high voltage is stepped down and breaking down of the insulation and hence short-circuiting are prevented. The passage slots enable the winding wire to be pulled from one chamber to another in the coil former. However, full mechanization of the winding of a coil on such a transformer coil former is difficult to achieve. This is because a feed wire must be pulled from the remotest winding chamber as far as the connection strip. This wire must be suitably insulated in order to prevent a breakdown between this wire and the winding wire in the winding chambers along which it is guided. Such increased insulation could be realized, for example by fitting an insulating sleeve around the wire. However, such an operation must be done by hand.